


Pizza ;))))

by Gr0ss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, crack!, sessy ;0)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr0ss/pseuds/Gr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im bored so heres a crack fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza ;))))

Frnk arched his back and moaned as Gerard ran his hand down hius chsetws. He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered as he felt fingers t ouching his NIpples. Gerard lloked at him with lustful eys and smiled, “You look so beautiful..” He whispers, touching Franks nipples.

THe onyl thing exposed on Frank’s body was his nipples, caus’e Gerard hard already eating the pixzza rolls off of the.m. HIs enitre body was covered in pizza tolls, and he looked so hot. This was durnig revenge so he had his seszy hiair and it was really cut eand sexy because he also had his eye xs. 

Gerard brusged his hair back as he reaolized franks xex were replaced by pizza roll sauce. He smiled so gently and licked them ovfff eritcally. 

“HarDER” Frank screamz HIs eyes wide as he needed to have his hole filled with….pizza sauce. 

“I cant bear t o do it, fFrankie.” Gerad stated sadly, his eyes casting down towars teh grouhnd, “I just….you’re too hot covered in pizza roLLS so i have to GLUE THEM ONTO YOU.

“HOly shit thats so sexy baby,” Frank begins, but before he can finsih his sentens,e Gerard already has the hot glue gun and it singing his skin with the powerfully warm glue that will soon hold pizza rolls onto his skin. 

“Daddy…..” Frank says, before falling asleep. he loves the hot glue gun

**Author's Note:**

> im uploading something thats not a crack fic or super short soon i promise


End file.
